


Dan and Phil and Jack - One Shots

by orphan_account



Series: Dan and Phil and Jack - Parent Phan [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabbles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, one shot book, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so basically i get ideas for this that won't be made into proper fics and they get put in here and if you want to request stuff like idk career day at jacks school or jack interupting one of their liveshows or anything really they'll be posted here





	Dan and Phil and Jack - One Shots

you can request anything here that involves Jack really  
could be his first word or maybe the first year with him or the move to london, tatinof, japan  
ANYTHINGGGGG cool


End file.
